Talk:Icy Prism
Ok, so maybe I should have brought this up back when Factions came out, but my question's still relevant. Why would you use this skill? I like to think that I'm open-minded when it comes to skills, but honestly, I don't see much call for this. The cost is high for the moderate damage, and the recharge leaves something to be desired. The interrupt effect could be decent if the cast time was lower, but I don't trust a one-second cast on an interrupt. Maybe for Res Sig in PvP, but that hardly seems worth the skill slot. I'm not certain I've ever seen another player use this skill, either... anyone care to point out something I'm missing? Because I'm loathe to admit it, but this skill seems decidedly subpar. 24.160.64.9 03:29, 14 December 2006 (CST) :No, I've never seen it used either. Nor do I see why anyone would want to use it. For an interrupt it needs a cast time of 1/4 or 1/2. In terms of damage, it does less than Ice Spear. It also disables signets for 8 seconds, but the recharge of the skill is 15 seconds. Don't see the point... for 10 energy and 15 recharge I am just not seeing it. -- arth 03:42, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::I haven't used this skill much, but I think its use lies in the fact that it's fast casting and the hex effect lasts for longer than most water hexes which would make it a useful primer for Arc Lightning, Gust, Lightning Touch, Freezing Gust etc. :::The best use I can think of at the moment is versus Healing Signet or Resurrection Signet. Maybe combine this + Rust? It's true that some water hexes only last 5 seconds or such, but others like Blurred Vision cost 15 also but last a lot longer than 8 seconds. I dunno. Entropy 22:28, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::This isn't a hex, it just disables signets if it hits one. Disabling is different. Tycn 19:37, 30 December 2006 (CST) So bad. 1/4 casting time, and maybe disrupting/disabling all signets being used in an area. Would make it somewhat useful to deal with a Rez Sig chain from multiple people once someone dies in PvP. Isis In De Nile 21:47, 5 January 2007 (CST) :Actually, that's a reasonable idea, though I'm thinking something like; ::Icy Prism - 5 energy, 1 cast, 15 recharge ::Spell ::Target foe is struck for 10+(11/3) cold damage. If that foe is using a Signet, their action is interrupted and that signet is disabled on the foe and the foe's allies for 3+(X/3) seconds. :Along the lines of Defiant was Xinrae. Of course, while it'd almost be exclusively used to take out Healing Signet, Signet of Devotion, and Resurrection Signet, perhaps that'd be a bit too effective. Still, it's a little musing never hurts. Merengue 07:25, 18 January 2007 (CST) 2 seconds??? Bye bye, Complicate. Tycn 00:49, 21 January 2007 (CST) :With a 2 second recharge it's actually a decent "finishing move", too. 213.84.230.131 06:25, 21 January 2007 (CST) I run this as my most spamable water skill when I dual attune. It does decent damage when constantly spammed and can really piss of anyone using a sig in pvp. -Kalle Damos :I'm prety sure this skill was the reason we lost in RA - could be sumthing else ofcourse, but interrupting ress signets makes this competative to disrupting shot me thinks - in fact for signet uses it may be better in some cases due to recharge (but not cuz of cost and activation time) 213.93.31.218 08:19, 14 April 2008 (UTC)